My Immortal
by atacchan
Summary: Memiliki garis keturunan vampir bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hermione terjebak lagi dalam masa-masa sulit demi menyelamatkan hidup seorang vampir. Vamfic!
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Memiliki garis keturunan vampir bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hermione terjebak lagi dalam masa-masa sulit demi menyelamatkan hidup seorang _vampir_. _Vamfic._

.

Timeline : Tahun Ketujuh Hermione. Harry dan Ron mengikuti pelatihan _Auror_ sebagimana di _Canon_. Karena Hermione mengulang tahun dia jadi satu tahun dengan Ginny.

.

Cetak miring untuk flashback.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

First : Are You Kidding Me?

OoO

Hermione berjalan cepat tetapi dengan langkah ragu-ragu. Dia menatap patung _Gargoyle_ yang menjadi pintu masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"_Fawkes_," ucapnya pada patung _Gargoyle_ dan patung itu menunjukkan tangga jalan ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Hermione menapaki tangga itu. Sampai di tangga teratas dia berjalan terus ke sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan kantor kepala sekolah.

Dari pintu itu Hermione dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Profesor McGonagall –selaku kepala sekolah- memanggilnya dan juga Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall dan Draco tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangannya, yang membuat Hermione bertanya dalam hati 'Sebenarnya aku dipanggil untuk apa?'.

"Ehm, Profesor," panggil Hermione.

"Oh ya. _Miss_ Granger, silahkan duduk dulu. Aku masih menunggu satu orang lagi." kata Minerva yang menyihir kursi dari udara kosong tepat disebelah Draco.

Mau tidak mau Hermione duduk di kursi dan diam. Siapa lagi yang mereka tunggu? Hermione kira hanya dia yang dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah.

OoO

_"Selamat Malam anak-anak, jangan berkeliaran di jam malam."_

_Hermione sudah bersiap-siap kembali ke Asrama dan menikmati kasurnya ketika Profesor McGonagall menyampaikan kata-kata tambahannya._

_"Oh, satu hal lagi. Miss Granger diharapkan datang ke kantorku sekarang." tambahnya yang sukses membuat Hermione mendesah tidak sabar._

_"Ada apa Mione?" tanya Ginny padanya._

_"Entahlah Gin, aku rasa aku belum melanggar apapun."_

_"Yeah, kita baru menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts hari ini." komentarnya._

_"Aku duluan Gin," kata Hermione dan menggambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang diambil Ginny._

_Hermione berjalan melewati koridor ke arah kantor kepala sekolah sambil menatap kastil dengan intens. 'Banyak yang berubah,' batinnya._

_"Miss Granger," panggil seseorang._

_Hermione membalik badannya dan mendapati bahwa Profesor Sprout lah yang menanggilnya._

_"Ya Profesor?" tanyanya._

_"Kata kunci kantor kepala sekolah adalah nama burung Phoenix milik Dumbledore."_

_Hermione mendapati nada sedih dalam kata 'Dumbledore'. Sejujurnya dia juga masih merasa kehilangan._

_"Terima kasih Profesor," kata Hermione dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor kepala sekolah._

OoO

"Lama sekali," komentar McGonagall saat perapian di kantor kepala sekolah menghijau –pertanda seseorang sedang menggunakan jaringan _Floo_ ke kantor kepala sekolah- dan memunculkan sosok seseorang.

"Maaf Profesor," jawab suara itu diiringi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mata Hermione membelalak seketika. "Harry?" panggilnya.

"Eh, Hermione."

Hermione memberikan pandangan bertanya yang dibalas Harry dengan pandangan 'Aku juga tidak tahu' dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Profesor McGonagall yang menginterupsi acara tatap-menatap antara Hermione dengan Harry.

"Ehm,"

Ketiga anak remaja disana langsung memberikan pandangan penuh kepada kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

"Jadi kita langsung saja." kata McGonagall setelah sebelumnya menyihir satu lagi kursi kosong dari udara untuk Harry.

OoO

Hermione masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia mengaharapkan sedikit saja kata tidak persetujuan dari Draco tetapi Draco hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa yang dikatakan McGonagall sepenuhnya benar.

"Aku dan Harry akan mencari Sanguini, aku rasa dia tahu mengenai hal seperti ini. Aku berharap kau mau membantu _Miss_ Granger." kata McGonagall yang menatap lurus pada Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Harry akan memulai pencarian Sanguini hari ini- Ah, silahkan Hermione."

"Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi bagaimana mencari cara penyembuhannya Profesor?"

Minerva tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. "Ini memang sedikit sulit, tetapi kita harus mencari satu persatu. Kau bisa mencarinya dari buku-buku dibagian terlarang –Jangan membaca hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui _Miss_ Granger- dan meminta bantuan _Madam_ Pince. _Mister_ Malfoy juga akan membantu."

Hermione mengangguk.

OoO

"Kita memulai pencariannya besok saja. Setelah kelas, aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkan kelasmu." jelas Draco.

Hermione hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dan beranjak pergi ke Asramanya.

"Ah ya," seru suara itu lagi.

Hermione berbalik dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada siapapun dan ku harap memang begitu, tapi jika boleh aku tidak mau Weasley tahu, sekalipun kau dan dia berteman. Cukup Potter saja yang tahu." jelasnya.

Hermione menaikkan alis. "Yeah,"

"Dan satu lagi,"

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu." kata Draco dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Hermione menatap punggung Draco yang makin menjauh, 'Terima kasih?'. Hermione mulai merasa bahwa dunia sihir memang penuh hal aneh.

Hermione berjalan ke Asramanya sambil terus berpikir keanehan apa saja yang sudah dialaminya sejak menginjakkan kaki di dunia sihir.

Berteman dengan seorang Harry Potter yang nyawa diinginkan oleh salah satu penyihir hitam terhebat adalah suatu hal menakjubkan yang dimasukkannya ke daftar keanehan.

Diantara berjuta-juta penyihir didunia, kenapa dia yang menjadi teman Harry coba?

Lalu, malam ini. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa McGonagall telah mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah seorang atau mungkin seekor _vampir_. Mendengar hal tersebut hampir sama dengan mendengar bahwa Voldemort memiliki hidung, yang pasti akan menghasilkan sejenis pertanyaan 'Bagaimana bisa?' atau 'Kau bercanda?'.

Hermione tidak habis pikir. Dia mengucapkan sandi Asramanya dan masuk. Dia tidak langsung ke kamarnya karena fakta baru bahwa Draco adalah _vampir_ –muda- cukup menganggunya.

OoO

_"Saat Draco berserta Ayah dan Ibunya akan meninggalkan lokasi pertempuran, mereka mendapat gangguan. Beberapa manusia serigala dan vampir datang menghadang mereka."_

_Hermione memandang tidak percaya._

_"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun pergi, mereka telah menjadi pengikut kuat Pangeran Kegelapan dan mereka tidak ingin ada penghianatan." terang Draco._

_McGonagall mengangguk dan melanjutkan. "Mereka selamat tetapi salah satu vampir sempat menyandra Draco. Dia meninggalkan bekas gigitan."_

_Harry tampaknya lebih bisa menganggap bahwa ini hal serius dibanding Hermione yang masih membelalakkan mata._

_Draco melonggarkan dasinya dan menarik kerah kemejanya turun sedikit sehingga mengekspos lehernya. Ada bekas gigitan disana._

_"Kalian tahu apa akibatnya kan?"_

_"Orang yang digigit vampir akan menjadi vampir juga." kata Hermione takut-takut._

_"Benar Miss Granger, tetapi yang menggigit Draco bukan vampir dewasa. Hanya vampir muda yang mendapatkan gigitan dari vampir lain. Mereka bergabung karena diiming-imingi hadiah dari kau-tahu-siapa. Dia menjanjikan agar mereka bisa kembali menjadi manusia."_

_"Tapi bukankah vampir tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Harry._

_"Bisa, jika dia belum tiga bulan dari waktu dia mendapat gigitan. Vampir muda memerlukan waktu tiga bulan untuk benar-benar menjadi vampir." Jelas Hermione dengan nada sedikit bergetar._

_McGonagall mengangguk. "Karena itu aku butuh kalian."_

OoO

Kelas Mantra baru saja selesai. Sampai makan siang dia tidak ada kelas dan entah ini disengaja atau memang kebetulan kelas yang diambil Hermione sama dengan kelas yang diambil Draco.

"Maaf anak-anak, seperti yang kalian tahu aku memang pengurus perpustakaan. Tetapi, aku juga tidak pernah menemukan buku seperti itu. Mungkin ada di seksi terlarang. Kalian bisa mencarinya disana, masih ada buku yang harus ku sortir." tunjuk _Madam_ Pince ke tumpukkan buku.

Hermione dan Draco mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka masuk ke seksi terlarang. Hari itu perpustakaan cukup sepi sehingga masuk ke seksi terlarang tidak akan menimbulkan kehebohan.

Draco menyortir buku-buku di rak kanan sedangkan Hermione di rak kiri. Cukup sulit mencari buku itu sebenarnya, karena buku di seksi terlarang banyak yang sudah tidak berjudul dan sampulnya juga sudah tidak baru lagi.

Hermione menyentuh sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit, buku tersebut seakan disegel. Hermione menatap buku itu dalam-dalam. Dari tekstur kulitnya yang keras sepertinya buku itu sudah lama disana. Lagipula buku itu sangat berdebu.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan bukunya dan memasang mantra _Muffliato_. Sekedar berjaga-jaga siapa tahu buku tersebut berteriak.

Hermione membuka ikatan buku itu pelan-pelan. Meskipun buku itu cukup tidak meyakinkan untuk dibuka, mereka sudah diingatkan untuk meneliti semua buku.

Seseuai dugaan Hermione. Buku itu memang tidak berteriak, tetapi dia berbicara dengan kuat.

Draco yang mendengar suara itu langsung menatap Hermione yang masih memegang buku itu takut-takut.

"Makhluk sihir abad ke 15. Ada banyak makhluk sihir yang kita ketahui hidup di dunia sihir. Mulai dari abad 12 sudah ditemukan sekiranya 112 makhluk sihir yang tidak berbahaya. Pada abad ke 15, ada sekitar 100 penemuan baru terhadap makhluk sihir. Beberapa hanya argumen dan sisanya nyata. Apa yang kau cari?" kata buku tersebut dengan lantang.

"_Vampir_," kata Draco yang sekarang berada disebelah Hermione. Hermione hampir melompat kaget karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa Draco sudah be rada di sebelahnya.

Lembaran buku itu membuka dan menampakkan sebuah rangkaian kata kecil diiringi sebuah gambar yang diidentifikasi Hermione sebagai contoh dari _vampir_ abad 15.

"_Vampir_ adalah makhluk abadi. Mereka membutuhkan darh sebagai makanannya. Meskipun termasuk makhluk sihir, _vampir_ aslinya adalah persilangan manusia dengan makhluk sihir yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui jelas. _Vampir_ dapat menghabisi seseorang dengan meminum darahnya sebanyak mungkin. Gigitan vampir, sekecil apapun juga bisa menyebabkan penyihir atau munggle menjadi _vampir_. Tetapi dalam kasus biasanya _vampir_ tersebut masih lemah dan dalam 3 bulan barulah korban menjadi _vampir_ seutuhnya." terang buku itu panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana cara menggembalikkan _vampir_ ke wujudnya semula?"

"Tidak ada." jawab buku itu.

Draco menghela nafas berat dan kembali menyusuri rak buku bagiannya.

Hermione menutup buku mengenai 'Makhluk Sihir Abad ke 15.' dan mengembalikkannya ke rak tempat Hermione mengambil buku itu.

Hermione menatap Draco yang menelusuri buku-buku di rak bagiannya dengan cermat. Hermione entah mengapa merasa simpati.

Bagaimanapun kau tidak akan tahu ke masa depanmu seperti apa kan? Buktinya dua tahun yang lalu Draco yang dikenalnya masih berwujud musang menyebalkan. Tetapi Draco yang didepannya sekarang terlihat biasa dan lemah.

Hermione mengingat-ingat isi buku yang sudah dikembalikannya.

'Tetapi dalam kasus biasanya _vampir_ tersebut masih lemah'.

'Apakah Draco juga tidak bisa makan makanan yang biasa? Apa dia tidak tersiksa sekelas dengan banyak penyihir? Kan _vampir_ bisa mencium bau darah dari jauh, pasti dia sangat menahan diri.' batin Hermione.

.

TBC

.

OoO

.

Review?

.


	2. Chapter 2

My Immortal © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Memiliki garis keturunan vampir bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hermione terjebak lagi dalam masa-masa sulit demi menyelamatkan hidup seorang _vampir. Vamfic_.

.

_Vampir_ disini mungkin tidak sama dengan bayangan kalian, saya mencoba menuliskan _vampir_ sebagai makhluk hidup yang juga butuh sosialisasi.

.

Timeline : Tahun Ketujuh Hermione. Harry dan Ron mengikuti pelatihan _Auror_ sebagimana di _Canon_. Karena Hermione mengulang tahun dia jadi satu tahun dengan Ginny.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Second : The Truth Is

.

OoO

"Profesor, masih jauhkah?" tanya Harry sambil memandang sekeliling hutan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, seharusnya ada disini," jawab McGonagall memandang sekeliling juga. Dia menghentikan langkah dan seolah tersadar dia mendongak.

Harry ikut mendongak. Agak tercengang sedikit dan mengerling ke arah Profesor McGonagall.

"Profesor, di atas sanakah?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Aku rasa begitu, ingatan ku tidak begitu bagus."

"Bagaimana cara kita kesana?" tanya Harry mendongak dan mengerling ke Profesor McGonagall.

"Kita penyihir Harry, kau bawa sapu sesuai perintahku kan?" tanya McGonagall.

Harry yang baru sadar, mengangguk dan membuka ranselnya. Ransel itu sudah diberi mantra perluasan sekaligus matra peringan. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah sapu yang berukir _Firebolt_ di gagangnya.

Harry menyerahkan satu _Firebolt_ itu kepada Profesor McGonagall. Mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang dan menjejak tanah.

OoO

"Jadi, kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Blaise sambil mengernyit. Kedatangan dan pernyataan pemuda di depannya ini membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian penuh dari buku dipangkuannya.

"Ya, lagipula mereka percaya. Profesor McGonagall juga tidak menyangah sama sekali." jawab Draco sambil memainkan tongkat ditangannya.

"Tapi mereka akan tahu cepat atau lambat _mate_, seharusnya kau katakan saja."

"Entahlah, itu kesimpulan paling sederhana yang pernah ku pikirkan." katanya santai.

"Untung saja kau baru menginjak umur 18, umur titik balik kan?" tanya Blaise.

"Iya, saat liburan baru terasa."

"Kau mengkamuflasekan luka? Bekas gigitan? Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanya Blaise beruntun.

"Satu-satu Blaise," jawab Draco santai. "Kita penyihir, apa gunanya tongkat? Aku hanya melukainya dan membuatnya seperti bekas gigitan. Sederhana,"

"Yeah sederhana," tekan Blaise pada kata 'sederhana'. "Bukunya ketemu?"

"Belum, tapi aku yakin ada di bagian terlarang."

"Ya sudah, kau tidak lapar?"

"Sangat sebenarnya, tetapi kau tidak mungkin berdonor darahkan?" kata Draco.

"Mungkin saja, tapi sedikit ya. Aku tidak mau mati kehabisan darah." balas Blaise menyodorkan lengannya.

"Whoa, kau baik sekali _mate_."

OoO

"Kalian mau teh?" tanya Sanguini santai.

Harry menatapnya tidak percaya. _Vampir_ menawari teh? Memangnya dia menyimpan teh?

"Boleh, jangan masukkan garam." komentar McGonagall.

"Tenang Minerva, aku sudah melabelinya sekarang. Tidak mungkin tertukar."

Tidak lama kemudian Sanguini kembali dengan 3 cangkir teh dan sepoci penuh teh. Dia menghidangkan cangkirnya dan menuangkan teh dari poci.

"Minumlah," katanya.

Mereka bertiga meneguk teh buatan Sanguini. Harry takut-takut menelan tehnya. Tehnya manis, sebagaimana teh seharusnya.

"Sudah lebih baik," komentar McGonagall lagi.

Harry memandang _vampir_ yang dari kelihatannya seumuran _Mister_ Weasley. Harry sempat tidak menyangka bahwa dia seumuran dengan Profesor Dumbledore –mengingat wajahnya yang masih muda- sebelum mengingat bahwa Sanguini adalah _vampir_.

"Jadi kau masih ingat rumahku?" tanya Sanguini.

"_Well_, aku sedikit ragu sebenarnya."

"Kau beruntung aku sedang ada di rumah, biasanya malam begini aku pergi," kata Sanguini.

"Kemana?" tanya Harry tanpa sadar.

"Mencari makanan nak, aku harus mencari makanan sendiri sejak perang dengan Riddle menarik perhatian Albus. Biasanya dia mencarikanku darah." katanya santai, seolah membicarakan darah sama dengan membicarakan _pizza_.

"Um, anda minum darah manusia?" tanya Harry. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Bagaimanapun juga ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan _vampir_, selain Draco.

"Dulu, sekarang aku lebih sering mencari darah hewan. Cukup anyir, tetapi rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Lagipula aku bisa makan _pizza_ dan minum teh juga."

Harry mengernyit bingung dan mengerling ke arah Profesor McGonagall yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Membiasakan diri bisa mengubah seleramu," jelas Sanguini.

Harry mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa? Aku jarang sekali kedatangan tamu."

"Muridku diserang _vampir_."

"Lalu? Dia sudah sembuhkan?" tanya Sanguini santai.

"Dia menjadi _vampir_ juga," jelas Harry.

Sanguini menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang mereka tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Dia digigit _vampir_ pihak Voldemort," jelas McGonagall.

"Tidak mungkin,"

Harry menatap wajah tidak percaya Sanguini. Sekarang giliran Harry yang menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu nak," Sanguini menuang teh lagi ke cangkirnya. "_Vampir_ bukan wabah penyakit. Kami tidak dapat menularkan. Semuanya faktor keturunan nak." jelasnya.

Ekspresi McGonagall berubah dari datar menjadi bingung. "Jelaskan."

"_Vampir_ awalnya lahir dari persilangan manusia dengan makhluk yang aku kurang tahu apa –tidak pernah ada sejarah lengkap tentang vampir-, kemudian mereka hidup dengan membutuhkan darah karena memiliki garis keturunan dominan dari makhluk itu. Seperti _veela_, mereka terlahir dari manusia yang menikah dengan peri kan?"

McGonagall dan Harry mengangguk.

"Aku juga begitu, aku lahir dari kedua orangtua yang _vampir_. Aku tidak tahu mereka hidup dimana sekarang. Kami cenderung berpencar, tetapi aku sering bertemu beberapa _vampir_. Mereka juga membaur. Untuk penyihir, umumnya _vampir_-penyihir lahir karena penyihir menikah dengan _vampir_. Perbandingan yang berimbang itu menciptakan _vampir_-penyihir. Keduanya dominan."

Sanguini meneguk tehnya.

"Jadi, maksud anda jika _vampir_ mengigit manusia atau penyihir, mereka tidak menjadi.. _vampir_?" tanya Harry.

"Begitulah, karena kami tidak menginfeksi." terangnya. "Albus sering berbagi darah denganku dan dia baik-baik saja. Isi-isi buku mengenai makhluk sihir pada umumnya memang bertentangan dengan kenyataan aslinya. Yeah, tergantung penulisnya juga. Sayangnya _vampir_ tidak pernah keberatan dengan kesimpulan mengada-ada yang dibuat _Muggle_ atau penyihir, itu membuat kelompok kami semakin terlihat ditakuti dan sedikit disegani."

Harry dan McGonagall memandang Saguini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi menurutmu dia berbohong?" tanya McGonagall.

"Tentu saja, dia punya darah keturunan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Draco Malfoy,"

OoO

Hermione menulis kalimat terakhir di esainya dan esai sepanjang 2 ½ meter itupun selesai. Dia memandang esainya, mencoba mencari kesalahan yang ada –baik penulisan ataupun penjelasan-.

Tetapi seperti biasa, esainya sempurna.

Tersenyum senang, gadis _Gryffindor_ itu menggulung perkamennya dan melangkah maju untuk mengumpulkan esainya kepada Profesor Bathsheda. Profesor itu menerima perkamennya dan tersenyum senang.

"Tambahan lima poin untuk pengerjaan yang cepat _Miss_ Granger," komentarnya.

"Terima kasih Profesor, saya permisi," dan Hermione berlalu dari kelas _Rune_.

Masih ada beberapa anak disana, mereka semua menatap punggung Hermione yang berlalu. Beberapa dari mereka mendengus terang-terangan dan sisanya masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati –bagaimana dia bisa menulis secepat itu?-.

Salah satunya pemuda pirang yang juga mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari esainya. Dia mengembalikkan fokusnya dan membolak-balik bukunya. Dia juga harus cepat selesai.

OoO

Hermione melewati koridor batu Hogwarts dan mengambil belokkan ke perpustakaan. Ada yang menganggunya dan demi rasa penasarannya yang menyeimbangi kekeraskepalaannya dia menambah cepat langkahnya memasuki pintu kayu di depannya.

Mengangguk singkat kepada _Madam_ Pince yang memberikan anggukan sebagai izin dan Hermione berlalu ke sesi terlarang. Dia masuk ke rak ketiga dari ujung ruangan dan mengawasi sekitar. Masih sepi.

Mengumammkan mantra '_Muffliato_', Hermione mencoba memfokuskan dirinya dan dia berkata dengan sedikit lantang.

"_Accio_ buku tentang _vampir_!" katanya.

Tidak ada buku yang keluar dari rak. Dia mengigit bibirnya. Dia sudah mempertimbangkan ini sebelumnya. Dia juga telah memikirkan kenapa tidak ada yang menggunakan tongkat sihir selama mencari buku di perpustakaan dan yang dia ketahui semuanya hanya karena tidak boleh ada keributan di perpustakaan. Seharusnya sihir masih berlaku disana.

Hermione menghela nafas, mungkin memang tidak bisa. Hermione menelusuri rak di sebelah kanannya. Dia menggunakan tangga yang ada disana dan menelusuri rak paling atas. Dia menarik sebuah buku dan tiba-tiba dari balik buku tersebut sebuah buku melayang terbang.

Hermione menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dan sedetik kemudian dia melihat buku itu terbang menuju dirinya. Secara refleks, Hermione menangkap buku itu.

Dia mengembalikkan buku yang tadinya diambil dan menuruni tangga dengan buku yang keluar tiba-tiba dari rak di tangan kanannya.

Dia duduk dan mencoba mencari tahu judul buku tersebut. Tidak ada, buku itu tidak berjudul dan buku tersebut kelihatannya tidak tua atau tidak menua meskipun ditutupi debu –Hermione tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya-.

Hermione mengumamkan mantra penghilang debu dan setelahnya buku bersampul kulit itu tetap tidak menunjukkan tulisan apapun pada sampul depannya dan disampul belakanngnya juga.

Perbedaan buku ini dengan buku bersampul kulit lainnya adalah buku ini bersampul kulit tetapi kulitnya berwarna merah kecokelatan. Hermione melupakan fakta bahwa buku itu aneh dan berpikir kenapa buku itu menerjangnya –dalam artian datang kepadanya- dan menyadari bahwa tadi dia mengumamkan '_Accio_'.

Dia baru akan membuka lembar pertama saat dia mendengar langkah kaki. Hermione mencabut mantranya dan dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya dan menyeludupkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Granger," sapa seseorang.

Hermione tersentak kaget.

OoO

Draco memandang punggung gadis di depannya yang masih terdiam. Kaku. Draco tadinya mau beranjak dan bertanya tetapi si gadis keburu membalikkan badannya dan menyapanya canggung.

"Oh, hei Malfoy,"

Draco sebagai _vampir_-penyihir punya analisis tinggi tentang getaran suara dan dia mendapati bahwa suara Hermione bergetar. Draco menaikkan alisnya sekarang.

"Um, aku baru akan mencari buku, aku di rak sebelah sana ya," tunjuk Hermione ke rak kelima dari sudut dan berlalu cepat-cepat.

Draco makin bertanya-tanya. Insting _vampir_nya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Oi Granger," panggil Draco.

Hermione menoleh dari rak di sudut dan bertanya dari jauh. "Ya?"

Ini membuat Draco tidak nyaman. Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione dan menyadari adanya perubahan dari wajah gadis itu meski sekilas.

-wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

Padahal Draco hanya menghampirinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku mencari di rak ketiga sebelah kanan dan kau sebelah kiri? Kenapa langsung ke rak kelima?" tanya Draco langsung.

"Oh iya, aku lupa,"

Nada suara juga terdengar seperti nada seseorang baru saja menaruh gel hijau lengket keluaran dari Sihir Sakti Weasley ke sebuah kursi dan ketahuan, nada terkejut pastinya.

Draco menaikkan alis tetapi kembali berjalan ke rak ketiga. Pelan tetapi Draco dapat mendengarnya jelas. Hermione menghela nafas.

OoO

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Kelas sore mereka hanya _Rune_ Kuno dan sampai jam makan malam mereka tidak ada kelas. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari dan tidak mendapatkan hasil, Draco memutuskan untuk turun.

Hermione sempat bingung sebelumnya. Draco kan _vampir_, kenapa Draco yang mengajakanya turun. Seharusnya Hermione kan yang mengajak Draco turun?

Hermione mengganguk singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan Asramanya. Dia duduk disebelah Ginny dan mulai mengisi piringnya.

"Mione," panggil Ginny.

Hermione hanya menggumam sebagai isyarat 'Ya?'

"Akhir-akhir kau terlihat dekat dengan Malfoy, ada apa sih?" tanya Ginny sambil menyuapkan sosis ke mulutnya.

Hermione meneguk jus labunya sebelum menjawab.

"Kami diminta oleh McGonagall mencari buku. Rahasia Gin," jelas Hermione.

Ginny mendengus terang-terangan.

"Yeah, rahasia. Kenapa orang-orang di Hogwarts suka rahasia sih?"

Hermione memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku menyurati Ron dan bertanya kabar Harry, Ron bilang Harry sedang ada urusan. Saat ku tanya apa dia bilang kata Harry rahasia. Lalu aku bertanya pada Luna bagaimana hubungannya dengan Neville, lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya senyuman. Kemudian-"

"Well, Ginerva Weasley, kami bukan sedang kompak-kompaknya main rahasia-rahasiaan," tekan Hermione pada kata 'rahasia-rahasiaan'. "Kebetulan saja mungkin,"

OoO

Ginny menyuap kentang tumbuknya dan tidak menjawab.

"Aku juga akan main rahasia dengan tongkatku kalau begitu,"

Hermione memandang Ginny dengan pandangan 'maaf sekali'. Si bungsu Weasley hanya mengartikan pandangan itu dengan pandangan rahasia lainnya.

Bagaimanapun dia juga kesepian kan? Kekasihnya ikut pelatihan Auror dan dia tidak tahu kabarnya, sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik Ginny merasa dia kalah telak dari _Mrs_. Norris dan Filch yang kebersamaannya tidak diragukan lagi.

Kakaknya juga sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka yang sudah menikah sibuk dengan rumah tangganya. George juga sibuk mendekati Angelina sambil mengurus Sihir Sakti Weasley. Ron ikut pelatihan Auror sama seperti Harry.

Teman-teman sekamarnya juga sibuk sendiri, mereka sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing. Hermione dan Parvati yang mengulang tahun ketujuh mereka juga sibuk sendiri. Mungkin dia harus mencoba berteman dengan Nyonya Gemuk atau Peeves.

OoO

McGonagall dan Harry pamit dari rumah Sanguini.

"Berhati-hatilah, hutan ini sangat berbahaya di malam hari. Apalagi ini sudah cukup larut. Ada baiknya jika kalian terbang saja atau ber-_Apparate_." saran Sanguini.

Mereka memilih terbang dengan sapu sampai keluar dari hutan dan ber-_Apparate_ dari depan hutan ke Hogsmeade.

Sesampainya di Hogsmeade –sapu mereka telah disimpan ke dalam tas Harry- mereka menelusuri jalan ke Hogwarts.

Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Mereka seolah berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bahkan setelah mereka sampai di kantor Kepala Sekolah, Harry langsung duduk dengan isyarat dari McGonagall.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara McGonagall.

"Bagaimana menurutmu nak?" tanya McGonagall.

Ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil begitu, biasanya McGonagall memanggilnya dengan Harry atau _Mister_ Potter –untuk formalitas-.

"Jika semua penjelasan itu sudah pasti, anda pasti mengerti intinya Profesor." jawab Harry. Dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan argumennya dan dia juga tidak cukup yakin.

McGonagall menghela nafas. "Aku akan memanggilnya besok. Kau menginaplah disini, besok baru kembali."

Harry mengangguk dan menerima tawaran McGonagall tanpa menolak. Dia juga tidak mungkin pulang tengah malam begini.

"Kata kunci Asrama _Gryffindor_ adalah permen jeruk." kata McGonagall.

Harry mengangguk lagi. Rasanya itu lebih efisien dari pada menjawab.

"Dan satu lagi," panggil McGonagall sebelum Harry melewati pintu menuju tangga putar. McGonagall tampak berpikir sebelum berbicara.

"Coba rundingkan dengan Hermione,"

Harry mengangguk dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

OoO

Hermione membaca bukunya. Awalnya dia terkejut dengan isi buku yang digenggamnya. Semua teori yang pernah di dengarnya tentang _vampir_ menguap begitu saja. Penjelasan singkat sepanjang 5 halaman tentang _vampir_ dan asal-usulnya membuat Hermione tidak bisa tidur.

Dia dihantui dengan pertanyaan seputar –Kenapa dia bilang dia digigit?- atau –Apa yang direncanakannya?- atau –Apakah McGonagall tahu?- atau –Bagaimana dia bisa berbohong-.

Hermione beranjak dari kamarnya dan mengendap-endap ke ruang rekreasi. Dia perlu ketenangan dan tidak mungkin dia mendapatkannya di kamarnya. Suara tarikan nafas Parvati yang pelan bahkan mengusiknya.

Hermione membuka halaman selanjutnya. Judul halaman itu berbunyi 'Nama-Nama Keluarga _Vampir_. Baik Murni Ataupun Campuran Penyihir.'

Dia membalik halamannya dengan semangat. Banyak nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Beberapa dia asumsikan sebagai nama-nama vampir yang hidup jauh dari London dan beberpa vampir penyihir yang dirasanya juga menghilang dari komunitas.

Dia melewati bagian _vampir_ murni dan membuka halaman berisikan _vampir-_penyihir. Abjad A sampai K sudah dilewatinya. Hanya sedikit _vampir_ penyihir tercatat. Dia membaca kembali daftar nama L dan tidak menemukan satupun nama yang dikenalnya. Dia melewati daftar nama itu dan membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Hermione menemukan daftar nama M.

Keluarga Malfoy langsung menyita perhatian maniknya. Tidak ada nama yang dikenalnya. Nama Abraxas Malfoy ada disana. Dia kurang tahu itu siapa dan dia kembali menahan nafas saat melihat ada nama Draco ada di sana.

OoO

Harry mengucapkan sandi kepada Nyonya Gemuk dan lukisan itu mengayun terbuka. Harry memanjat masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dari warna rambut dan tipe gelombangnya, Harry dapat mengasumsikan itu Hermione.

Derap langkahnya yang cukup untuk terdengar rupanya tidak menganggu Hermione, dari penglihatannya gadis itu tampak menunduk. Mengamati sesuatu.

Harry berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Hermione yang tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Harry!" jeritnya kecil.

Harry hanya nyengir dan mengumamkan '_Muffliato_'.

"Ba-bagaimana perjalanannya?" tanya Hermione.

Cengiran Harry hilang digantikan dengan mimik serius. Dia menghela nafas dan memulai bercerita.

OoO

"Buku ini benar," kata Hermione kemudian.

Harry memandangnya bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan penjelasan yang sama dari buku ini," Hermione menarik nafas dan membuangnya sedetik kemudian.

"Tetapi ada yang mengangguku," lanjut Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Harry langsung.

Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak yakin.

"Begini, aku menemukan bahwa keluarga Malfoy memang terdaftar sebagai _vampir_," Hermione menarik nafas. "Tetapi, yang aku bingungkan adalah aku menemukan buku ini dalam keadaan berdebu dan tertutup sebuah buku yang aku tidak tahu judulnya."

"Maksudmu buku itu tidak terjamah dalam waktu cukup lama?" tanya Harry.

"Benar, jangka waktu yang lebih panjang dari cukup lama lebih tepatnya. Karena _Madam_ Pince membuat peraturan untuk sesi terlarang, itu artinya tidak ada yang menemukan buku ini. Kalaupun ada yang menyusup, mereka juga tidak akan menemukannya kecuali menggunakan tangga. Buku ini ada di rak teratas dan setahuku _Madam_ Pince selalu membereskan tangga di dekat kantornya jika sudah mau memasuki jam malam." jelas Hermione.

"Lalu?"

"Jika buku itu memang tidak tersentuh dan Draco juga belum menjadi _vampir_ saat itu –di penjelasan katanya _vampir_ penyihir memasuki titik balik menjadi _vampir_ saat berumur 18 tahun- maka seharusnya namanya tidak ada,"

Harry menahan nafas.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang menuliskan namanya. Lagipula tidak ada nama penulisnya dibuku ini."

Harry dan Hermione berpandangan. Harry mencoba mengirimkan pertanyaan sejenis 'Tidak adakah kemungkinan lain?'

Hermione menunduk dan memandangi buku yang dipegangnya.

"Kecuali," Hermione menatap Harry.

Harry menatap Hermione dalam.

.

TBC

.

OoO

.

Review?

.


End file.
